


弥赛亚同人－飒柊：Emergency case-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Gojou Souma/Shiba Shuusuke





	弥赛亚同人－飒柊：Emergency case-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－飒柊：Emergency case-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f002f61e)

[ 28](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f002f61e)

### [弥赛亚同人－飒柊：Emergency case](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f002f61e)

从任务里归来的飒真，在假名注册的酒店里好好洗了个澡。他今晚有私自的计划要实施，却也只能默默安排在了脑中，毕竟他们这一行，任务随时都会搅乱自身安排。

果不其然，就在他围着浴巾舒舒服服用毛巾擦头时，接收任务的携带时手环显示器就亮了起来。心情都被无尽的任务给打碎，早已习惯的飒真也只能苦笑和不去多在意。

嘀咕着“真是没完没了”，顶湿答答的刘海查看起来任务。然而青年的眼底却闪出一道神采，随后他独自站在起雾的白镜前乐起来。他接到的是一个艰巨危险的任务，然而此刻肩头竟无比轻松。

毕竟在下个战场之前，他将不是孤身一人。

穿上他私自准备好的最喜欢的那套衣服，拿上行李，把重视的物品提早手中，毫不多逗留的动身奔赴去了机场。

到底有多久没见到对方？

要计算的话，他们两个人脑子里都算得清清楚楚。可现在，似乎这些都不重要。

在任务分析开始前，哪怕两三分钟，也是单独属于他们的时间。

飒真如此认为，却靠在街拐角的墙边，迟迟没踏出一步。而在拐角那端，不远处的树荫长凳上，戴着眼镜的男子正端庄的坐在那里。

身上的西装衬衫掩盖了青年本来的身份，手中端着的书帮他趁低头阅读时用刘海遮掩住半张脸。因为任务需要，头发被剪短不少。可即使这样，飒真也绝对不会认错对方。

毕竟，那可是他的弥赛亚。

飒真迟迟不去碰面是有原因，但并非是严重的事情，单纯来自他的私心。要说的话，就是他觉得自己准备得还不够，或许他应该幼稚的给对方一个惊喜，只可惜匆匆按照任务要求来汇合，实在是没有时间准备。

但世界上或许真的存在很多机会。除了他们能遇到对方的那次，这回也似乎被指引。

因为他看到了一个红色的防火应急箱，挂在灰石砌成的街墙旁，就在通往上坡的阶梯一旁，安静却鲜艳。

那是他所需要的。

…

柊介让自己沉浸在文字当中。这本书他读了一个月，却都没能读完。不是他阅读慢，而是任务完成的时间太长。此刻他终于抓到时间继续钻研，可却无法把文字好好刻近脑中。

这是他从来不会有的情况，他总是能一心一意的进行任务，认真又专注，不会被周遭所轻易影响。可惜现在他的确发现了问题，那些悠扬的句子如同着了魔，从他眼前跑走，却总给他在空白下留下抹身影。

他不得不承认，他很开心。会影响他的人，大概马上就能碰面。可即使如此，他仍然努力维持形象，命令自己冷静，凝视着许久未翻页的书本，他试图做了个深呼吸。

忽然，敲碎玻璃的声音从不远处传来。声音不带，距离却也算是很近。

在这个怎么看都和平的街道上，那个响声刺耳唐突。人群不多，却也让其显得更加不协调。有的人看去，却又不多关注的别开视线。那个声音也就一秒掠过似的，消失得无影无踪。

然而对于柊介的身份，任务给他带来的影响，让他格外敏锐。任何不协调，都可能成为一条导火索。他不得不一探究竟，毕竟上个任务他完成的非常惊险，说不定还留有后患。

所以他快速合上书放入作为道具用的公文包，推推镜框压低身，快步却很轻的追去玻璃声来源的方向。手插入西装，他正随时准备拔枪。

可，站在那里的是飒真。

许久未见的两个人，脸上的表情各不相同。

柊介吃惊的睁大眼，手从西服内离开。

飒真冲他露出爽朗的笑容。收起的胳膊旁，石砖墙上的红色应急箱被砸碎了玻璃。

柊介张开的嘴，久久没能询问是怎么回事。因为飒真的眼神告诉他，一切都是计划好的，根本无需担心。

所以柊介站在原地，表情看似困惑，又好似在揣摩。他也许猜到了什么，明白了什么，反而更加无法明确的展露在脸上。

与此同时对面的飒真，咧着嘴冲他眨了眨眼睛。手穿过掉落完玻璃的箱内，变戏法似的缓缓取出一只花。

那是朵鲜艳怒放的红玫瑰。

他敲碎的是应急玫瑰箱。

…

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“哪有。”飒真一步一步如在朗诵诗句，举着玫瑰，最终站在因为尴尬害羞而低头按住鼻梁上眼镜框的柊介。

他将玫瑰饱满盛开的花心献在柊介无法掩盖视线的镜片前，嗓音温暖而温和，“都说应急了，我也很急的。”

柊介被花香袭入，不仅抬头拉开距离。但他嘴角却也盛开着微笑，捏住那朵花，不好意思的持在指间。

他不可能生气，只是无可奈何的发笑，垂下肩看向空掉的红色箱子，玻璃上的文字已经荡然无存。

“那里可写着in case of love at first sight啊，我们根本不是吧？”

面对这样认真给自己纠正的柊介，怀念的感觉灌满飒真的胸口。一热，他就乐得心安理得，“不要那么斤斤计较，我不是说了吗？我有需要应急的东西。”

“应急什么？”

“当然是——”这次抬起另只手，飒真递出的细长的袋子质感绝佳，酒水店的名字漂亮的用金色签在前方，“你的生日。”

柊介无法掩饰的吃惊。他眨眨眼，才想起来自己早已忽略遗忘了这件事的存在。

如果说今年他生日这天，他们能再次相遇纯属是任务的偶然，那么上帝给的机会实在是太大了。

他很懂自己的弥赛亚。这花，绝对是偶然。但这酒，绝对不是偶然。

柊介打开袋子，接着好笑的在手里转了半圈，用目光描绘过花体字编写的酒名。总觉得今日的气氛，和这一年来的哪一天都不再相同。

“你何时变得这样有文采了？”

“因为以前你生日时，我只能买来独自喝完。”

“看来今年还差两个杯子。”

飒真抬手取过沉甸甸的纸袋，另只手拍拍对方的后背搂住，悠哉的迈步引导对方同自己并肩踏行。

“那现在我们就去买酒杯。”

柊介无言的答应了。如今他身边的位置，是最满的。

“生日快乐，柊介。”

SauvignonBlanc。

白葡萄酒。

也叫长相思。

今晚的三只酒杯。

两只满酒。

一只绽放玫瑰。

  


  


  


［注：偶然知道今天是柊介生日，就赶紧写了一个小短篇！！其实这个设定早早就想好了，去年白色情人节想写来着，但当时没灵感没能写出来。于是今天又想写，就用到了。说到应急玫瑰，曾经在微博看到过，后来就去查。最早来自法国，现在中国也有的街头艺术...虽然我没见过。不过觉得好浪漫，是一个很不错的艺术形式！希望有朝一日能亲眼看到。最后放两张图］

  


  
  
  


[飒柊](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A3%92%E6%9F%8A)[司马柊介](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B8%E9%A9%AC%E6%9F%8A%E4%BB%8B)[五条飒真](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%94%E6%9D%A1%E9%A3%92%E7%9C%9F)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(14)

热度(28)

    1. [](http://tingyuyuyuyu.lofter.com/) [听雨雨雨雨](http://tingyuyuyuyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://clubstakuyahearts.lofter.com/) [♣TAKUYA♥ねぇぷ℡](http://clubstakuyahearts.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) [Yui_墨白](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) [真彩希帆](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) [真彩希帆](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://feihong226.lofter.com/) [飞泓](http://feihong226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://luefengqiechenwochaojigaoaoang.lofter.com/) [今天太甜单骑出阵了么](http://luefengqiechenwochaojigaoaoang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) [Arzack](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) [Arzack](http://1037969799.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://zhulucifer.lofter.com/) [寒竹](http://zhulucifer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://xueranmojing.lofter.com/) [龙井虾仁](http://xueranmojing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://theirdays.lofter.com/) [他们的日子](http://theirdays.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_efe7a1d4)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12a28c53b)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
